The invention relates generally to heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVACR) systems, and, more particularly, to modular HVACR systems.
HVACR systems are utilized for a variety of applications that require the temperature and quality of surrounding air to be regulated. For example, HVACR systems are utilized to provide ventilation, filter air, and maintain desirable pressure relationships for buildings, aircraft, and so forth. As such, HVACR systems typically include a refrigeration cycle with a variety of internal components that cooperatively function to output the desired air stream. Unfortunately, in many traditional systems, if a single internal component malfunctions, the entire HVACR system must be shut down until the malfunction is fixed or a broken part is replaced. In some industries, such a situation may result in lost productivity due to the resulting downtime. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved HVACR systems that overcome such a drawback.